I care about you
by LightningBlade88
Summary: Tenma x Tsurugi. Don't like don't read. Warning: depression, self-harm and attempt suicide.


_KyouTen = Tsurugi Kyousuke x Matsukaze Tenma for the ones who don't know.  
It will be mostly Tenma's Point Of View._

**I care about you.  
**

Tenma's POV:

After a normal day of school and practice i walked home with Aoi my childhood friend and Shinsuke my friend.  
They were chatting with each other but i wasn't really paying attention, because my mind was somewhere else, I wondered why Tsurugi didn't walk with us today since he normally would.  
I sighed ''Tenma, is there something?'' i turned my head to the right and saw Aoi looking at me with worry written all over her face. ''No it's nothing!'' i answered in my cheery voice and faked a smile.  
''Ah, okay than. Well see you tomorrow, bye'' she said and walked to another street.

''Bye!'' said Shinsuke while waving at her, I said nothing and silently walked home, Aki-nee greeted me and let me in. ''Tenma, bring your stuff upstairs and then come here to eat, okay?'' she asked and i nodded, after that i walked upstairs, put my stuff away and walked back downstairs.  
''Ne, Aki-nee..'' ''Hm?'' she looked up from the meal she was putting on two plates.  
''Do you think that Tsurugi hates me?'' i asked with an empty and broken voice, ''No, why do you ask?'' ''Because he keeps avoiding me and turns away whenever i ask him something..'' i sat down at the dinner table. ''Maybe something is bothering him and doesn't want to talk about it.'' ''Maybe..''. 

After dinner i went to the bathroom to take a hot bath maybe that would relax me, i undressed and stepped into the water ''Ah, hot..'' i whispered before laying down in the water looking at the ceiling.  
I kept thinking about Tsurugi the whole time i layed there. I didn't even feel like moving or doing something to cheer me up after a while i got out of the bathroom and dressed again.  
I just stood there, looking out of the window without even noticing that time passed.

''Tenma?'' i didn't reply to Aki-nee who walked into my room ''Tenma, are you okay?'' she layed a hand on my shoulder and shook me a little, i still didn't answer. It was like i lost my voice without causing it.

''Tenma..'' she picked me up and brought me to bed, where i closed my eyes, not hoping for tomorrow. 

_**Tenma's Dream:**_

_I walked around in the park where i saw Tsurugi and i ran to him ''Tsurugi!'' he turned around saying nothing. ''What are you doing here?'' i asked him ''None of your business'' he answered coldly. ''Is there something wrong?'' ''You're so annoying..'' he sighed. ''W-what?'' i stuttered a little.  
''Tenma, can't you see that i don't want to talk to you, no one does. You're an annoying brat and everyone hates you. You're stupid. Do everyone a favor and just leave us alone.''.  
With that he left me in a shocked state 'That couldn't be true..right? ..I mean..everyone is nice to me and don't say anything about it, but now he said it it wouldn't be a lie now would it?' I stared to cry and fell down on my knees ''I'm sorry Tsurugi..minna..'' with that i closed my eyes.  
_

**Next day  
**Tsurugi's POV:

I walked to school, worried about Nii-san who was going to take his surgery today but he reassured me that it was going to be fine. I looked around and saw Tenma walking to school aswell but something was off, he wasn't smiling and he was alone he was never alone. I wondered what happened, But i decided not to get involved and went to class. Listening half to the teacher because I was more interested in a certain soccer freak who was staring out of the window.  
After the classes we had break so I went over to Tenma, ''Hey Matsukaze'' he flinched and turned around ''H-hi T-Tsurugi-san'' I frowned 'Since when did he stutter nor put a san in my name?'  
''Are you okay?'' I asked getting a little worried ''Y-yeah, i'm fine'' he smiled at me, but I could see that it wasn't him real smile but a fake to not make me worried. ''Great, wanna have lunch together?'' ''Uhm...Sure'' he answered while looking at the floor. I pulled him along to my favorite place to be during the break. We both ate in silence, not even looking at each other. After a while I spoke ''Tenma, is there something wrong? You're so quiet'' ''No, it's nothing..'' he whispered, now I was getting really worried, this wasn't like Tenma at all. I sighed ''Well..okay then..'' I didn't trust it but I thought it was better to let it go.  
After school I skipped soccer-practice and went home without saying a word to anyone. 

Tenma's POV: 

I tried to focus on practice but I couldn't, I didn't have the willpower to do so and just went home.  
After I got home, I went to my room grabbed a pillow and started to cry.  
'Everyone hates you..' his words repeated in my mind, I believed it.  
Two weeks past but I didn't go to school anymore, I just couldn't bring myself to go.  
I lied that I was sick so I didn't have to go, I didn't want to annoy the team or anyone else.  
Slowly I forgot how to feel happy and excited.  
Then one day I was chatting with someone online, it started out nice for a few days but then the conversation changed, this person kept sending 'Die' 'You're worthless' 'Nobody wants you here' 'Go Kill Yourself'' And that went on for more that just one day.I started to feel so miserable, alone, sad.  
Aki-nee came into my room sometimes to bring me food or something to drink.  
I then faked a smile and told her that I was feeling better, but in reality I was feeling worse then ever before. I ended up in a depression not saying anything to anyone anymore, I was just tired of everything, being hated, being bullied, being alone..It was just getting to much to handle with.  
One day I just couldn't deal with it anymore, I wanted to die so bad.  
I toke a knife from the kitchen and went to the bathroom where I locked the door so no one could come inside. Slowly I brought the knife to my wrist while I was looking in the mirror.  
I slashed my wrists, one, twice, I didn't count the cuts. Blood was everywhere on the floor and in the sink. I heard the bell ring and Aki-nee who went to open it. ''Ah, Tsurugi-kun'' I heard her say.  
''Yes Tenma is here, he's upstairs'' then I heard propably Tsurugi walk upstairs.  
''Tenma?'' he said while walking around, I didn't say anything because he would laugh at me if he saw what I did to myself. Then I blacked out due the blood loss. 

Tsurugi's POV:

I heard a loud bang and rushed over to their bathroom ''Tenma? Are you okay?'' no reply.  
''Tenma?!'' he still didn't answer me ''Tenma open the F-ing door!'' I was getting scared, what happened in there?. I used 'Death Sword' to kick the door open, and what I found was a passed out Tenma with bloody wrists in a pool of blood, I called 911 as fast as I could while grabbing a towel to try stopping the blood from flowing even more ''Tenma..why did you do this to yourself?..'' I was shocked 'How could he do this?' 'Why did he do this?'. I heard the sirens coming closer after they toke Tenma I called Nii-san and the rest of the team, they couldn't believe it but I didn't have time to explain everything. I ran to the hospital and went to Tenma's room, Where I found him asleep on the bed. I decided to wait until he woke up. I sat next to him and held his hand, ''Tenma..please wake up..'' I cried the whole time. ''Tsu..ru..gi...'' I looked up and saw that Tenma's eyes were slighty open.  
''Tenma!'' I shouted and hugged him tightly. He weakly embraced me ''Tenma..why did you do this?'' I asked carefully not wanting to make him upset. ''I..didn't want to live anymore..everyone hates me including you..i'm worthless, annoying, ugly..and no one would even care if I died..'' he explained to me with tears in his eyes and head down. ''T-Tenma...'' I was lost for words.  
''That's why..'' he said silently, I held him closely ''Tenma..I care about you, I care'' I whispered in his ear. He looked at me ''You do?'' ''Ofcourse I do...i mean I love y-..'' I turned red 'Did I really almost said that?' ''I love you to.'' he said with a small smile and a blush on his cheeks.  
I gently laid my hands on the sides of his face and brushed our lips together softly.  
''T-that was my first kiss'' he said with his original voice, I smiled at his cuteness and kissed him again. 

_''Tenma I will love and care about you''  
_

**Okay, so that was it I hope you guys liked it, if you didn't then just don't read it again?  
This story is just to wake up some people who think depression and self-harm isn't real and it just for attention. It isn't for attention and some children do suffer from it until this day, If you've seen a friend of yours giving away signs of depression, don't let it be but tell somebody about, parents, teachers, just someone. They will be thankfull that you did that in the end and not turned your back on them.  
R&R,  
No flames please,  
I'll see you guys next time, Bye~**


End file.
